


An Unfinished SuperLock Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: I don't know..., Johnlock freeform, M/M, Not really Johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 years are passed since Sherlock's 'death'. Now John is a supernatural hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfinished SuperLock Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I started writing on my Ipod... and then I've continued it. Then it has arrived at a dead point and I've decided to not finish it.  
> But this is what I write and I hope you like it :)

They were exactly 4 years. 4 damn years since Sherlock’s... death.  
If Sherlock would have seen him now, his dear friend John, and would have known what he was doing, what type of work...well...surely he would have gone crazy.  
First of all ‘cause John’s work went over Sherlock’s beliefs.  
John was a hunter now. He hunted supernatural beings.  
It all began when about a month after Sherlock’s death he ran into two guys.  
They were brothers; their names were Sam and Dean Winchester. They seemed “normal” at first, but then John started think they were crazy. The two guys talked about supernatural beings, demons, angels... Strange things.  
He changed his mind when, for an error, he found himself in a hunt. In the end the Winchester saved his life. He didn’t know the exact reason why he did this but he decided to become a hunter too.  
For a period he worked with the Winchester. Then he started hunting on his own, even if he was still in contact with the brothers. With time, hunt after hunt, day after day, he developed a dark, cold character. He cared about people, but he also tried not to be affectionate with them.  
Obviously, he didn’t forget Sherlock. He had been a huge part of John’s life. The most important person for him. So every year John went to visit his dear friend’s gravestone, sat near it and cried. A lot.  
The previous year, the 3rd anniversary of Sherlock’s death, he hadn’t been able to visit the cemetery, ‘cause he had to help Sam and Dean. Now they were 4 years and he finally could “see” his friend again.  
When he arrived there he found new flowers on the gravestone, sign that Mrs. Hudson had been there. While enjoying the quiet, John heard a voice from behind him.  
“Hello, John”  
John froze at the sound of that voice. He knew well that voice, but it was impossible that Sherlock was there.  
“Sherlock...? But how...? You’re dead!!!” he was confused.  
“John. Don’t worry. I’m here now”.  
Something in Sherlock was strange. Somehow he didn’t trust him. He was his best friend and he couldn’t trust him. Now that John knew about supernatural world the man in front of him could have been a ghost... or something else.  
“Who are you? What are you? I don’t believe you’re Sherlock!”  
“Oh, you’re clever” Sherlock smirked. “No. I’m not your dear Sherlock” he smirked again and then his eyes became all blacks.  
How John suspected that man wasn’t Sherlock. It was a demon using his body as a vessel. But another thing wasn’t clear to him.  
“How can you use his body? He’s dead. He died 4 years ago.”  
“Silly John, you don’t understand? He faked his death, stupid!” he giggled. “He’s such a good vessel. Oh, and you should feel how he’s fighting me now. He’s scared that I could hurt you. He really cares about you” a victorious smirk appeared on his face.  
“Son of a bitch. Leave him. Leave him now or I’ll kill you!” John was angry.  
“But if you’ll kill me you’ll kill Sherlock. I don’t believe you’ll do it”  
“I’m not joking. I’ll do it” even John didn’t believe in his words.  
“Let me see, then” the demon smirked.  
John had his knife with him, and even if he hoped it wouldn’t have been necessary he pulled it out anyway.  
“Leave him.” John said.  
*Sherlock* smirked “No”.  
John gripped tight the knife and tried to wound him. After a second he found himself floating and then knocked down on the ground, the knife far from him.  
“Fuck!” he got up slowly and looked at *Sherlock*. He was still smirking. “You find this funny” John tried to take time while taking a step back for the knife.  
Suddenly he remembered the little bottle of holy water and had an idea. He took two steps forward. “You win. I won’t kill you”  
“Thank you” the demon took some steps forward until he was in front of John. “I like to win”.  
“Well... I hope you also like holy water” John quickly took the little bottle, opened it and threw it on *Sherlock’s* face.   
While the demon shouted for its effect, John started to exorcise him “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis...”  
Suddenly the demon turned “What are you doing? You’re exorcising me?” he tried to grip John but he readily threw it other holy water on his face.  
John continued “...satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernali adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica...”  
While John continued, Sherlock started to release black smoke. When all the smoke had been released Sherlock fell on the ground.  
John ran toward him. “Sherlock!”  
When Sherlock opened his eyes he saw John looking at him worried. He got up, helped by John.  
“John... what happens?”  
John looked at Sherlock. “The demon has gone”.  
“I see...” Sherlock said thoughtful. “John... I’m sorry”  
“Sorry...? For what? Oh, wait. Maybe you’re sorry to have hired me that you were alive?” there was a note of anger and sadness in John’s voice.  
Sherlock looked at John. He was his best friend, well...something more than a friend, and looking at him angry and wounded, broke his (almost) non-existent heart...  
“Yes. I’m sorry. I’m sorry to have left you alone. To have made you suffer. And also to have left you become whatever you are now.”  
“If I’m a hunter it’s not your fault. It’s been mine decision. Mine” John went nearer him.  
“I know. But I also know that if you have decided to become an hunter it’s ‘cause you felt alone. And that’s my fault. But now I’m here with you again. There’s just a thing I ask you...”  
Sherlock’s eyes were bright.   
John looked in his eyes. “What?” his voice was quiet. Tears trying to get out of his eyes.  
“Please, stop to be a hunter and don’t leave me alone”.  
John smiled sweetly almost crying. “I’ll never do it. I’ll be always with you, and I will never leave you alone.”  
“Thank you”. Sherlock smiled.


End file.
